


Five Foot Two, Eyes of Blue

by Missy



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Growing Up, Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Bonnie Butler is fifteen and a hellion in her very own way.She drives her poor mother to distraction...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/gifts).



Bonnie Blue Butler is fifteen years old, the spitting image of her mother, and a hellion in an entirely different sort of way.

 

She drives her mother to distraction. Scarlett, in her everlasting wisdom, always presumed she’d give birth to an exact copy of herself, that Bonnie would one day want to be involved in the social whirl of Charleston and attend all of the smartest parties.

 

Unfortunately, Bonnie discovered the joy of books during her long convalescence when that awful pony had thrown her and broken her leg. When she isn’t scheming up a way to somehow race one of her father’s ponies in some high-stakes race, she’s reading about mighty whales trying to kill men and governesses. Oh, she is still willful – but in a different way, one that feels more like determination.

 

Scarlett is incredibly glad that she has four other children to worry about. Otherwise she’d have an absolute ulcer over Bonnie. So she tells Rhett over dinner, while he raises an eyebrow.

 

“We aren’t the first parents to survive a child’s middle years, and we shan’t be the last.”

 

It’s usually then that Scarlett brings up Ella’s coming out party and the cake disaster or the time Wade fell off a boat during his brief time in the navy, and the incipient argument somehow dissolves in laughter. 

 

The marriage has aged comfortably, the passion and fire still in the both of them but aged out like a fine bourbon. Scarlett supposes she’s glad for it all; for her daughter’s very life, for it bonded them close together when they were at their weakest. She would never have gotten to see Rhett’s sweeter side, which so compliments his inner fire.

 

She reminds herself to think of this when Bonnie’s latest antics take center stage, and tipples her wine for extra strength.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide!


End file.
